The Link Between Two Links
by Courage of Awesome
Summary: A rendition of how the Hero's Shade came to be. Takes place in many different points in time. His job was done, he had beaten Ganondorf and now Majora. He had traveled to many lands and learned many things. But it was time to return home and start a new life. He would be someone different. Or would his past catch up to him? What is this darkness and how can he stop it? One-shot.


**So this is my tribute to the Majora's Mask 3DS game that just came out… about a month ago… and to my own birthday (March 15).**

**Link: Wait. Shouldn't they be giving you a gift?**

**(shrugs) Oh, well. **

**Anyway, let's go. This is a one-shot and I don't own Zelda.**

* * *

The young Hylian sighed deeply as he removed the mask from his face. He stared down at the hideous carcass of Majora in disgust. He watched as the evil creature slowly burned away. How could a mask be the cause of such destruction and chaos?

The boy felt himself be surrounded by a warm light, a comforting sensation filling his body. He closed his eyes momentarily and the next he opened them, he found himself laying in the field outside of Clock Town.

Sitting up, he found the revived Skull Kid and his partner Tatl watching him. Of to the side, the mask salesman stood still, the empty shell of Majora's Mask in his hands.

"Oh… so the evil has left the mask after all…" he said, almost sadly. With a few more choice words, the strange salesman bowed and turned to leave, vanishing into thin air. Was he even from this world at all?

The sound of Tatl's tinkling wings caught the young Hylian's attention. The bright, white glow of the fairy cast shadow's over his face as Skull Kid approached. Then came the question.

"Will you be my friend?"

The boy smiled at the strange forest child. His bright blue eyes shown jovially. He nodded his head in assurance. "Of course."

Skull Kid cheered for joy at his newfound friendship even though he knew it would be long distance. The boy was a hero, after all, and heroes go where people need saving.

With one final goodbye, the young boy climbed on his loyal steed. He kicked her sides and they were off. He had one last thing to do before leaving the land of Termina.

Looking at his belongings, the boy pulled out the few remaining masks he had. He would return them to the final resting place of their spirits' physical forms. Their job was done, their power spent, and the deserved to rest in peace.

There was one mask, however, that the boy could not return. Even with power great enough to rival Majora's, he had no place to return it to. He had no prior knowledge of the Fierce Deity Mask of its whereabouts.

The wind blew through golden-brown locks as the boy visited each place, returning what was no longer his. And as his last quest ended the boy found himself riding through the fog in the mysterious forest once again, mirroring the start of his latest adventure.

As he came closer and closer to the forest's exit, he noticed something. It was a stump, but that was not what drew his attention. It was the rough chalk drawing on its bark. Hand in hand stood Skull Kid and himself, the two fairies, Tatl and Tael, above them, and the guardians of Termina behind them. Sloppy words were written under it: Tatl, Tael, Skull Kid, giants, and Link; best friends.

Link smiled softly, He spurred his horse forward, continuing on his way. He couldn't get rid of the smile on his face. And as light filtered through the trees, the young Hylian emerged from the forest the stump clear in his mind.

"Best friends," he whispered. His smile grew bigger. "Best friends."

A new journey began…

* * *

Seven years flew by for the young Hylian. Link was now a strapping nineteen-year-old that had seen his fair share of battles. As a result, his body was littered with many scars, some young and others old. The most prominent was the eye missing from its socket, and eyepatch masking it.

He learned many skills on from his different adventures, all deadly and powerfully unique. But he longed for home; for the land of Hyrule. It was time to go back… but perhaps under an alias. Link had no desire for things to be like they once were.

Wrapping a cloak around his neck, Link saddled up onto his horse. Epona had grown into a large and strong mare, fit for adventure. She had stuck with Link through thick and thin, battle after battle. She had received many scars as well, the majority of them decorating her legs, neck, and sides. Link couldn't ask for a better companion.

Companions…

What a wonderful thing they were. Though annoying at times, they provided an irreplaceable friendship. That was for certain.

Link thought back to his first adventures as a young boy. Tatl had been on Skull Kid's side at first, but when she was separated from Tael, she had reluctantly joined him. She had proven to be a temperamental, yet noble person.

He thought even further back, back to the beginning of his legacy. Those days had been complete chaos. At a mere twelve-years-old, never having held a real weapon aside from deku sticks and slingshots, Link had to leave his home in the Kokiri Forest to save Hyrule, discovering his true heritage along the way. He fought off hordes of monsters time and time again And despite his and Princess Zelda's efforts, the evil Gerudo, Ganondorf, had seized the ultimate power and sent Hyrule into a state of Hell. Link had then been thrust seven years into the future to stop Ganondorf.

Yes, he remembered it well, despite no one else remembering besides the sages. Not even Zelda remembered the entirety of it. Once he had defeated Ganondorf, he was sent back in time to warn the young Zelda and her father of Ganondorf's treachery, so it was like it never happened. Only the sages would be able to tell his story.

He had been his current age, albeit less rugged, when he was sent into the future. The sage of light, Rauru, had protected his spirit well as his body aged. Even though he had been an adult, he had still been innocent, unaware of the everyday evils. That all changed, however, as he continued to traverse through the Hell Ganondorf had created.

There was one thing that never changed, though. Someone who had kept him sane and talked him through everything. Goddesses, did she talk! But it wasn't unwelcomed.

That little, blue fairy had been a true friend, sticking with him until the end. That's what he didn't understand. When he was returned back to his twelve-year-old body, Ganondorf defeated, why did she leave?

Link shook his head. He wouldn't hold that against her. She had a reason. Navi always had a reason for doing something. And so did he, which is why he wouldn't blame her. After all, once he warned young Zelda of Ganondorf's takeover, he left to search for her. That's what led him to Termina in the first place.

With a sigh, Link nudged Epona into a gentle trot. He rubbed at the stubble on his cheeks and chin. He needed a shave, liking a smooth face. Stubble was a pet peeve of sorts. The rest of his body was rough enough, and he didn't want to add to that with stubble.

As Link and Epona continued on, he realized he'd need to book passage on a ship, his latest adventures having took him across the waters. He predicted the overall trip would take a little under a year. That wasn't too long of a journey, but nevertheless, he couldn't wait to return to Hyrule.

Hyrule…

Link longed to see the lush fields, dense forests, and crystal clear waters of Lake Hylia. To once again traverse the land and see the sights, to the highest peak of Death Mountain to the lowest reaches of Gerudo Valley. He just wanted to go home.

* * *

He was home! He had finally returned to the beautiful land of Hyrule! And it was just as he remembered it, if not better.

A soft wind blew by, and Link inhaled deeply, smelling familiar scents. They tickled at his memory, triggering flashes from his past. He remembered sitting with the Kokiri, listening to the Great Deku Tree's stories, the smell of the sap in the air. The smell of everything one could ever think of in the stone walls of Castle Town. And if he focused hard enough, he could smell the pastries the villagers of Kakariko would often bake. It smelled so real.

Wait… it was real! Link lifted his nose to the air and began to follow the scent. It led him to… where was he?!

It was a new and unfamiliar village. There was one thing, however, that he recognized. One the gate to the village was the Sheikah Eye!

Link walked into the village hesitantly, telling himself to stay alert. Even though it seemed safe enough, Link would not drop his guard. He paid the price for that once… with his eye.

He finally saw the houses of the village as he rounded the corner of a small tunnel. Another gate lay before him, welcoming him with the words: Sheikah Village. Link would find friends here.

"Halt!"

Or so he thought.

A young girl, probably seventeen at the most rode up to him on a black stallion. As she neared and without any indication, she lassoed him with a thick rope. She pulled the rope taut as it fell over him.

Link just stood there, staring at the offending rope. _What just happened?_ he wondered. He looked up at the girl just as she began to speak.

"You do realize that a shady looking guy like yourself walking into Sheikah territory would raise some suspicion, don't you?" she asked.

"So this _is _the Sheikah Village them," Link muttered to himself. His exposed blue eye bore into the girl's scarlet ones. He noted the girl's silvery-blonde hair, braided over her shoulder in one long strand. She looked enough like a Sheikah.

Link held up his hands. "I'm no one suspicious. My name is…" he couldn't think of one fast enough and sighed, "Link. My name is Link."

"And where do you hail from, Link?" the girl asked.

"Here," he answered, "but I've been travelling for about eight years now."

The young Sheikah looked at him skeptically. "And what proof do you have that you are, in fact, from Hyrule? Prove your citizenship."

_This girl is no nonsense, _Link noticed. _But not very observant, it seems._ Link did not reply verbally, but instead, he replied physically. Turning his head, he pulled off the familiar hat and released the rest of his hair. Though his ears were already uncovered, Link thought the motion might be some extra incentive to look there.

When the girl saw the long, pointed ears, she blushed. Those ears were the trademark for most of Hyrule's citizens, except for a select few. She noted the gold hoops handing from his lobes and briefly wondered if he was an honorary Sheikah.

Shaking those thoughts from her head, she tugged on the rope. "You are to follow me and meet with our tribe's chieftain," she ordered, tugging on the rope again. "Come."

Reluctantly, Link followed. He was hoping to be asleep in an inn by now. He wanted to relax.

As Link walked behind the black stallion, he could hear a second set of hooves behind them. He smirked. Epona was following them. Oh, how he loved the loyal mare.

"Is that your horse following?" the girl asked from atop the horse. Link nodded. "And she follows without you telling her?"

"She follows when she wants to. She walks to the beat of her own drum," Link corrected, shaking his head.

"Hmm."

The rest of the way was walked in silence until the pair reached a small one-story home. "This is your chieftain's house?" Link asked. "It's kind of small."

"One must know humility and not think of themselves as a higher being to truly oversee a Sheikah tribe," the girl explained.

Link shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose that makes sense."

And without another word, the girl dismounted her steed and pulled Link through the doorway. "I've brought the suspect," she announced.

There was a woman at the far end of the house, working on something on the table. It looked to be armor. Her silver hair was tied into a high bun, a single, long strand framing her face. From where Link stood, he could tell the woman was heavily muscled despite probably being in her early sixties.

"Has he shared any information?" the woman asked in a deep voice.

"Just that he is Hylian and has been travelling around the world."

"And his name?"

Link took in a deep breath. "Link. My name is Link." He saw the woman's broad shoulders stiffen suddenly. It was like she was surprised.

The woman let out a long sigh. "That's a name I haven't heard in a long time," the woman turned. "Link."

Said Hylian noticed the strange white-lavender tattoos under the woman's eyes. He choked up, not even bothering to hide his surprise. "Impa," he spoke softly, his voice cracking.

Said Sheikah smiled warmly. "Hello, boy. Not staying out of trouble, I see." She walked forward and untied Link. Her hand rose to trace under Link's eyepatch. "You've suffered so much in eight years. Why have you returned now?"

Link bent his head forwards to rest it on the Sheikah's shoulder. "I wanted to come home," he stated simply.

Impa sighed. "There's not much for you to return to. You can't live in the forest anymore. And soon High Queen Zelda will have heard of your return."

"So she's been made High Queen, then? Nevertheless, she can't be made aware of my presence. I wish to start over as someone new," Link explained.

"I understand your plight. You may reside here, of course, for as long as you wish."

"But…" the young Sheikah, who had been silent until now, began to interject.

Impa held up a hand. "Selena, you will treat him with respect. He is an honorary Sheikah, and if it wasn't for him, none of us would be here."

The girl, Selena, bowed her head in shame. "Yes, Mistress Impa. Forgive me."

The Sage of Shadow smiled. She turned to Link and motioned for him to follow. I will show you to a vacant home and I will provide you with some new clothes. That tunic has seen better days, I'm afraid."

Link nodded. "Thank you, but it there anyway to restore it? I'd like to keep it as a reminder."

"Certainly. I would have done no less," Impa reassured. She continued to lead him to the far end of the village to an empty house. It was a small two-story house with a small balcony. It was just big enough for a small family. A very small family. "This should be sufficient for now, yes?"

"For now, it should be," Link agreed.

Impa opened the door and headed inside, handing Link his set of keys. "I suppose we should think of a new name, an alias, for you."

"Yes."

She sat down in a chair at the small table. "So what shall it be, then?"

"I've already thought of a name. Ironically, I shall be called that which was my shadowy counterpart. Shadow will be my new name. After all, Dark Link was a part of me too, and I owe him and myself this at least," Link explained.

Impa thought about the name for a few moments. "Hmm, Shadow. I see." She looked up. "Yes, I feel as if it will do nicely." She rose from her spot at the table. "Well, I will be back momentarily with some clothes. Oh, and Link—Shadow, I mean? Give Selena a chance. She's young and naïve."

And with that, she left, leaving Link, or rather Shadow, to ponder the new life laid out before him. Feeling his long ear twitch from a nearby sound, he looked up. Hanging from the rafters was that girl from earlier, Selena. "I will have to get strong locks with you around, huh?" he surmised.

Selena dropped down as he moved to take up Impa's deserted spot. She sat down across from the Hylian. "So what's your story? What's so significant about the name Link?"

"Nothing. And please, call me Shadow. It's my new name after all. I am not worth to hold my previous name; not after all I've seen and done."

The Sheikah girl shook her head. "Can it, _Link. _No matter what you may call yourself, I shall continue to use the name given to you."

He sighed. "Suit yourself, but you won't get anything from me. You'd be better off asking Impa. Speaking of, why did she grow her hair out?"

"The long strand of hair that hangs beside her face is a symbol of her status as chieftain," Selena answered.

"I see."

At that moment, Impa decided to walk back into the small house. She held a bundle of clothes in her arms. Holding it out to Link, he took it from her, observing the ornate Sheikah designs along the seams of the grey tunic. He ran his fingers over the looping design before going to a back room to dress.

Pulling his old, forest green tunic over his head, Link folded the familiar clothing, remembering the perilous and exciting adventures he had while wearing it. He pulled his new tunic over his head. It didn't feel the same, but he would wear it without complaint. He emerged from the back room, his old tunic in his hands. Selena couldn't help but blush at seeing Link in her tribe's clothes. He was extremely… attractive. Link sighed, not catching her look.

"And so my new life begins."

* * *

Five more years passed in, ironically, the blink of an eye. What originally began as childish squabble between Link and Selena, soon blossomed into warm, heartfelt love. Link couldn't be happier. And with a little one on the way, things couldn't get better.

Link looked around his and Selena's small and meager livings. They would need to move soon and make room for the baby. Their new house would have to be dramatically larger.

"Do you know how late it is?" a voice demanded of him. Link turned around and saw Selena at the top of the stairs, dressed in her nightgown, staring sleepily at him. Had he woken her?

"No," he finally answered. With a glance outside, he winced. They sky was as black as pitch and the stars were shining brilliantly. It really was late. Time had gotten away from him. It was almost funny.

Selena sighed and brushed silvery-blonde braid over her shoulder. "Come to bed," she yawned. "We'll worry about a new house in the morning."

Link smirked and said, "Yes, dear." Selena just shook her head and led the way to the bedroom. She crawled into bed, Link joining her moments later, setting his eyepatch on the end table beside the bed.

"There. Now go to sleep," Selena ordered.

Link shook his head. "Not without my goodnight kiss," he said.

Selena rolled her eyes, but leaned up anyway, giving Link a swift and soft kiss on his lips and then on the sewn up skin covering his empty eye socket. "Are you sated?" she asked her husband coyly.

He shook his head again. "My turn." He gave Selena a quick kiss of his own before crawling on top of her. He bent over her stomach and kissed its swollen surface. He stared affectionately at Selena's belly. Link glanced back at Selena, gazing into her scarlet eyes. "You two are my pride and joy. I love both of you more than you can imagine," he said softly.

Selena couldn't take it anymore. Her tears sprung forth in a tsunami. "You big softy!" she cried. "And these stupid hormones!" Selena flung herself into Link's arms. "You say the weirdest things!"

Link chuckled and rubbed Selena's back. "That doesn't mean it's not true. Anyway, we should be getting to sleep."

Selena nodded, laying back down. Link followed, wrapping his arms around his wife, pulling her close. "Sweet dreams, my love," Link whispered in her ear.

She smiled, humming lightly. "Goodnight, Link."

But it was not a good night as there were no sweet dreams to be had. No, Link's dreams were filled with tormenting images of events that had yet to pass. They were premonitions of a dark future where the lands of Hyrule were plagued with fire, monsters, and war. It seemed nothing could stop the malicious onslaught.

But then, just like in Princess Zelda's dream all those years ago, the darkness was parted by a beam of golden light. It began to cleanse the earth of all is misfortunes. Was this the next hero?

With a sharp intake of breath, Link sat upright in a flurry of flailing arms and legs. He panted heavily, sweat dripping down his bare torso.

"Link? What's wrong?" Selena asked, sitting up and rubbing her tired eyes.

He shook his head slowly, sweaty locks plastered to his head. "I don't know. It could be nothing at all," he replied.

"It can't be nothing if it sent you into a panic."

Link stayed silent, questioning whether or not he should tell Selena about his dream. For all he knew, the dream could be a result of an overactive imagination. Was he willing to take that chance? No, he was not.

Rising from the bed and tossing the blankets to the side, he proceeded to take a white tunic and chainmail from his armoire as well as the long, white shirt and leggings. He pulled each thing on before slipping on his boots and gauntlets. Quickly, his hair was tied up into a short ponytail.

"Where are you going?" Selena asked.

He did not answer. "I'll be back in a few days," he finally said.

"Link? Link!"

He left towards Impa's humble abode. There was something he needed from there. Something that would keep his true identity a secret.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Compared to when he usually wore just his tunic and chainmail, the golden armor felt like it weighed a ton. He'd get used to it, of course, but at the moment he looked like an amateur warrior. Link carried the armor's matching shield on his right arm and a sword was strapped across his back.

Link looked up under his helmet at Hyrule Castle in the distance. It had been a long time since he had been there. He was turning twenty five that year, so it had been nearly thirteen years. A nervous feeling settled in his stomach. Would Zelda recognize him? He prayed she would not.

After almost a day's journey even with Epona, Link finally arrived at the Castle Gates, tired and sweaty. Thankfully, no one in town had recognized him. Now he just had to persuade the guards to let him through. He did not want to have to sneak in.

"Halt! State your business, sir," the guard stationed at the front of the gate ordered.

Link stopped before him and did a quick bow. "I have urgent news about days far into the future. I request to deliver them to the queen personally," he explained.

"And who brings this news?"

His real name lied in wait upon the tip of his tongue. Overcoming the momentary relapse, he answered, "Shadow."

The guard hesitated before motioning to the guard on the other side of the iron gate. He turned back to Link—Shadow. "Wait here for a few moments. My fellow guard shall inform the queen of your arrival. I need to relieve you of your weapons."

With a nod, Link handed over his sword and shield as well as a few other items, having given the majority of them back to the tribes of Hyrule. The guard took the weapons with an astounded, yet appreciative look.

"Thank you for your compliance, sir." The guard looked behind him and saw the other guard from earlier approach. He looked back at Link as the other guard made the gate rise. "You may proceed, but be warned, if you attack the queen, I'll use your own weapons against you."

"Understood."

The guard narrowed his eyes and peered at Link with a scrutinizing gaze. "Do I know you from somewhere?" he questioned.

Link gulped and shook his head vigorously. "I have no idea of what you speak of."

"Hmm," the guard huffed. "You look just like that kid that used to cause trouble in the castle a long time ago." The guard shook his head. "Probably my imagination. Follow me, please."

Link followed the guard through the court yard and into the beautiful castle of the fair Zelda. It brought back many memories for the Hylian. He let himself be lead through the long and twisting corridors and through the mahogany doors of the throne room, his boots padding softly on the carpet.

The guard stopped him just before the steps leading to the thrones. "You will kneel here, head bowed. You will not raise until given permission, understood?" he said. Link nodded, drawing attention to his head. "Remove that too."

With shaky hands, Link removed his helmet, setting it in front of him as he kneeled. He lowered his head and waited… and waited.

The sound of doors opening and graceful footsteps made his ears twitch in alertness. The voice of the herald came as a shock to Link, surprising him. He revisited the urge to jump.

"Presenting her Royal Highness, High Queen Zelda and her husband, King Solas!" the herald announced.

_So she married, huh? _Link mused to himself. _He must be a foreigner. I don't recognize the name as Hylian._

"Raise your head. I wish to look at the face I speak to," Zelda commanded, her voice carrying like the wind.

Slowly, Link looked up and into the baby blues of High Queen Zelda. She was just as beautiful as he remembered, perhaps even more so. Her hair shined brilliantly like the sun, and her skin was fair. She smiled softly at him.

Link assumed the man at her right was her husband. _He's handsome at least, _Link supposed, _but no doubt, Zelda overtakes him with her beauty and vast knowledge. He pales in comparison._ King Solas had foreign features, as suspected. His long, green hair was tied in a low ponytail, and his amber eyes shined with mirth and vanity. He was clearly amused by something. Maybe it was the battle-scarred Hylian in front of him.

"Where did you make your way from?" Zelda asked gently.

Link took a breath. "From the Sheikah Village, my queen."

"A Sheikah? Please, you look nothing like one," King Solas spoke arrogantly.

"Forgive my error. I am an honorary Sheikah. I originally lived near the forest, but after many travels, I came to live with the Sheikah people," Link spoke in paradoxes.

Zelda suddenly smiled. "Then you know Impa, yes?" Link nodded. "How lovely. I hope she's doing well. That aside, why have you come here…"

"Shadow, my lady. As for why I'm here, I fear for the future. I had a dream that I believe to be prophetic," Link explained.

"How so?"

Link bowed his head again. "If I may speak freely?"

"Of course."

Standing from his place on the floor, Link looked up and into the eyes of the queen, his will burning like a fiery blaze. "I do not know how far into the future I have seen. It could be centuries from now, or in a couple years. But what I do know is that I have a little one on the way, and I do not want them or their descendants to live in fear and agony. For what I saw was Hell." Link went into his dream in extreme details, not withholding the gory truth.

As he finished, Zelda grew somber. "If this is true, then I fear for Hyrule's future. I believe you, Shadow, but I feel at a loss. I do not know what we should do. If this occurs in the near future, we will not be ready. And if it's centuries later, who will tell the future generations?"

Link thought in silence. He needed to do something. And he knew what. "I will help. I have extensive battle knowledge that will prepare the troops for the now and a plan for the future. Training the soldiers should take no more than a month."

Zelda looked to Link thoughtfully. "I wish to hear more of this plan. Let us walk to the garden where the children are playing." With unearthly grace, she turned and began to lead Link out.

"B-But… Zelda! You believe this pauper?!" Solas shouted in outrage.

Said woman stopped in her tracks. "I do, Solas. And you should to. Now, if you'll excuse us." She continued walking.

Link followed without question, eager to discuss his plan. As they entered the inner garden, Link was overcome with memories from another time. He remembered laying eyes on Zelda both times she spied upon Ganondorf and all the fun they had here.

Filling the place Zelda occupied all those years ago was a girl. _Zelda's daughter, no doubt, _thought Link. She looked just like her mother, but with violet eyes. A little boy was playing in the flowers. _And her son… So much has changed._ Link looked closer at the boy. He looked a lot like his mother too, but his hair was a dark black… not blonde or green. Neither one of them looked like Solas.

Realization settled across him. They were not the king's children. Link looked to Zelda. _But are they her's?_

"Okay," Zelda said, stopping his train of thought. "Tell me this plan."

* * *

The quill flowed freely over the parchment as Link wrote. This letter that he wrote would travel to Selena and tell her of what would become of him. Hopefully she would receive it after the plan was put into motion, so she could not stop him. He was doing this for her and his child.

His child…

It pained Link to know that his son or daughter would grow up without him. He would never be able to hold them and dry their tears, or see them laugh and smile. He wouldn't even know what they'd look like. Link sighed, putting down his quill. It had been nearly a month since he saw Selena and her swollen belly.

Leaning back in the chair, Link stared at the object on the desk. It was both his saving grace and his destruction. The Fierce Deity Mask emanated an eerie glow, reminding him of how long it had been since he tasted its power. He would wear it again for one last time and for a long time… centuries if he had to. He would wear it until the era of darkness he foretold was nigh and the next hero arrived to thwart it. He would teach him many skills.

Looking away from the mask, Link rose from his seat. It was time to get ready. As he put on the golden armor, he thought of the plan. He would be sealed in stone while wearing the mask. It would preserve his body and spirit, though his body would be at its very limits. He would be able to pass on his teachings.

As prepared as he would ever be, Link emerged from his old home, the mask and letter in hand. He had spent his last day in a place he wanted to reconnect to. It was too bad he wouldn't be coming back.

A guard that escorted Link here met him at the base of his old tree house. Wordlessly, Link handed him the letter before making his way to the woods and into a part only known to the royal family. It took a few hours and twists and turns through the treacherous Lost Woods, but Link did eventually make it. Zelda had been waiting for him… as well as two other people. Selena and Impa!

"What are you two doing here?" Link questioned.

Selena wobbled angrily up to him and slapped him hard on the cheek before throwing herself at him, burying her face into his chest. "You…you! You're so… so stupid!" she cried.

Impa took a step forward. "We've been made aware of your plan, boy. It is quite foolhardy and a gamble."

Link nodded. "I know. But it's the only logical plan we have. I will not let my children and their children live in an era of darkness if I can help it. This is how I can make a difference."

The silver haired Sheikah chieftain sighed. "You've already made a difference in another time."

Zelda placed her hand on the sobbing Selena's back. "Forgive me, Link. I thought your family should be present for this. I am at fault."

Link suddenly smiled. "You knew." It was more of a statement than a question.

Zelda nodded. "I did. It wasn't hard to tell. Though, you've gained a rough exterior, your eyes—eye hasn't changed one bit. No one in Hyrule had eyes as blue as yours."

With a shrug, Link looked down at his wife before bringing her closer to his armored body. She cried and cried. "I'm sorry, my love, but I have to do this."

She looked up at him. "I know. You're the Hero of Time, after all. You leap through time to save your people. I just wish it didn't have to be this way." Link's eyebrows shot up at her. Selena blushed. "I finally had enough courage to ask Impa why you hadn't retuned a few weeks ago. She told me everything. I understand completely."

Link frowned and nodded. "Thank you." He kissed her deeply before bending down in front of her. He placed his face on her belly and kissed that too. "Please, don't let our child go without knowing me. They don't have to know I was a hero, I just want them to know me."

Selena nodded her head sporadically. "They'll know you, Link. They will. They'll love you for all that you've done and look up to your memory for guidance. Not a day will go by that I won't tell them about you."

With a soft smile, Link's tears finally started to fall. "That's all I could ever ask for." He stood up, wiping his tears and readjusting his helmet. He slowly walked towards Zelda. "I'm ready," he told her.

Zelda smiled, her own tears pouring down her face. She led him towards the stone wall where he would be sealed. "This area of the Lost Woods is called the Chamber of the Sword. It's kind of a backdoor to the Temple of Time." She pointed to a pedestal in the center of the room. "The Master Sword will be there when you awaken and it will guide you to the hero." Zelda noticed Link's questioning gaze. "I know this place is in ruins, but when someone walks through those doors at the stairway, they will be taken to the Temple of Time at some point in time. I do not know where."

Link nodded his confirmation before stepping into the open part of the wall. With a deep breath, Link grabbed the Fierce Deity Mask from his belt and lifted it towards his face. It happened in a moment. The mask attached itself violently to Link's face as he screamed in agony. The markings of the deity burned onto his face, his eyes strained. His scalp burned with the bleaching of his hair, and his heart seemed to expand. His sword turned into the helix shaped sword of the Fierce Deity. Finally, his transformation was complete.

Everyone gasped at his god-like form though he was still far from one. They stared, amazed. Total and utter awe was the only thing heard after the initial shock faded. Zelda got to work in sealing Link into the wall, his body turning to stone.

"Zelda," Link suddenly spoke, his voice echoing like thunder. "Be careful around Solas. He's not an honest man, and I feel that he is a threat to the kingdom."

Zelda's body quivered at the raw power in Link's voice. She managed to give a silent nod after a few moments. And just as the magic turning him to stone reached his neck, he spoke again.

"Selena…" he began. Selena stared eyes wide, anticipating Link's next words. He smiled softly. "I love you." He stopped short, now trapped in a stone tomb until it was time to rise again.

Only Selena dared to break the stifling silence. "He is the Hero's Shade."

* * *

It was over. It was all over. It had been over for months now, but Link still felt like danger was lurking around every corner. It wasn't over for him, not yet.

He stretched out in the sun, on the roof of his house that lay nestled high into a tree. Today was his off day and he planned to relax a bit. Holding out his arm, Link looked at the Triforce on the back of his hand, the one on the very right a bit brighter. Ever since he had defeated the Demon Thief, Ganondorf, his Triforce hadn't stopped glowing. It was like it knew that his time as hero was not over.

With a frustrated grown, Link let his arm fall limp and land beside him. He was confused. What else was there to do?! Ganondorf was defeated, the lovely Zelda was safe, and Midna… she was back in her realm. Link huffed.

Sitting up, Link repositioned his long, green hat so it would sit on his head correctly. He had grown rather fond of the old tunic that once belonged to the Hero of Time. They were comfortable and durable, not to mention they held tons of history. Link loved history. It was his personal motto to learn from it and not have it repeat. _A smart way of thinking, _he concluded.

The Light Spirit, Faron, had once told him the story of the Hero of Time, and Link had found himself so enraptured by the story of love, loss, and discovery that he had to pull himself away just to go home. Faron had even explained how the tunic fell into his clutches. It had been passed down from the Hero's family and then to the royal family when darkness had descended again. The royal family eventually presented Faron with the tunic to protect and present to the next hero.

With a yawn, Link stood up and climbed down from his spot on the roof. He walked to Epona and ran his fingers through her mane. _Maybe I should pay the Gorons a visit. I wonder if they'll let me sumo wrestle again._ Just as Link finished the thought, the sound of a low howl drew his attention.

Turning, his blue eyes locked onto the golden wolf. What was he doing here? He had learned all of the Hidden Skills, hadn't he? With no further hesitation, Link began to follow him. The golden wolf led him deep into the woods, past where the purple fog once was and even past Coro's bird's shop.

Link watched in amazement as the wolf suddenly disappeared and then reappeared in the gorge leading to the Lost Woods. Though the wolf remained in Link, he doubted he'd be able to transform, and there was no way to leap across the gorge as he was now. He grimaced. The only other option was… Link looked down and glared at the Golden Cucco with distaste. He could still remember its taunts.

_"Twinkle, twinkle little Cucco… I am gold and not for you-oo."_

Link couldn't believe it remained here since then. What he wouldn't give to make lunch out of it.

Picking up the devil bird, Link sailed away into the gorge and to the Lost Woods before going through its winding maze. The golden wolf sat on the Triforce mosaic, waiting for him. It howled loudly, transforming it into the skeletal man Link came to know as the Hero's Shade. He was staring at the former Hero of Time himself.

"Why have you summoned me here?" Link asked him.

The Hero's Shade stepped aside, revealing the door leading to the Master Sword. His only eye glowed an eerie red as it bore into Link. "You're journey is far from over, Hero. It has only just begun. The time has come for you to take up the Master Sword once again and a new power with it. But be warned, this new power is great, yet dark, not unlike the magic of the Twilight Realm. If you are not strong enough, it will easily overtake you," he explained in hollow breaths. "You must go now to a far off land in the east where evil now covers. And remember… a sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage. You are the new hero, his blood flowing through your veins! It is you who possess an unbreakable will and the spirit of a sublime beast! It is you who will not only save Hyrule, but the world! Go now and do not falter, my child!"

He disappeared without another word, perhaps forever, but Link would probably never again see him. But he could not dwell on the depressing thought now. He had a mission now; a role. With confident steps, he marched to the Chamber of the Sword where he would draw out the Master Sword once again. Link stopped suddenly.

Something was different about the sword he had wielded mere months ago. Something rested on the hilt. A mask? He stepped closer.

The mask had hair whiter than snow. The color of the skin was pale, but it was decorated with red and blue markings. Was this the power the Hero's Shade spoke of?

Without hesitation, Link grabbed the mask and the sword all at once, feeling both the familiar and an unfamiliar power rush through him. He gave the Master Sword a few test swings before sheathing it. He still gripped the mask, nervousness swell settling in his stomach. He prepared himself for the worst as he lifted the wooden form to his face.

Link's cries echoed through the air as the Hero's Shade watched from a distance. For a moment, his skeletal lips smiled. "And so it begins."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this. It took a lot of time to write. A couple weeks, if I remember right.**

**This was a one-shot with my own outlook on how the Hero's Shade came to be. I did incorporate things from the manga, in case you're wondering.**

**Now, please rate and review.**


End file.
